


I Can't Stay Here, Not Now

by wereleopard58



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 18:58:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereleopard58/pseuds/wereleopard58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day Five re-written</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Stay Here, Not Now

Title: I can't stay here, not now  
Author: Wereleopard  
Rating: PG at the moment

Pairing: Janto  
Spoilers: All of Torchwood, especially COE

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Torchwood; if I did we know what would have changed  
Summary: Day Five last scene re-written

Feedback. Would appreciate it but just hope you enjoy the story

Chapter One

"You can't leave me Jack." Gwen sobbed her hand rubbing over her stomach.

"I can't stay here, not now." Tears fell from Jack's crystal blue eyes. "Not with everything that happened with Steven. This world is too small, I'm feeling claustrophobic."

"Are you going to leave me too Jack?" Ianto said as he made his way up the hill.

"Ianto I…" Jack stuttered to a stop.

"Jack I told you when I was dying in your arms that I love you. That is never going to change."

Jack moved forward and placed a hand on Ianto's cheek. "I'm glad that they we got the anti-virus. When you died it killed something inside of me. I would have done anything, given up everything to get you back."

"Well it's a good thing you didn't need to then, isn't it. That doesn't change the fact that you are going to leave me here all alone."

"Ianto I can't stay here and you'll have Gwen." Jack smiled sadly.

"If I don't have you then I have nothing." Ianto paused. "Take me with you."

Jack stared at Ianto in shock. "What?"

"Take me with you, let's see the universe together for as long as we can or don't you want me." Ianto felt his heart break at the thought that the man he loved with everything he was didn't feel the same. The young Welshman lowered his head.

Jack smiled and placed his hand under Ianto's chin and lifting it so the two pairs of blue eyes stared into each other.

"I love you Ianto and I couldn't think of anything better than having you by my side for as long as we can." Jack pulled Ianto into his arms and kissed him passionately he had denied himself this thinking that he had lost his lover forever. The two men pulled apart. "Goodbye Gwen."

"You can't both leave me. Please don't." She begged.

"Gwen you have Rhys, all I have ever needed or wanted is Jack and wherever he goes, I go." Ianto gave her peck on the check.

Jack opened his wrist and pressed a few buttons, a light shone around them. Gwen watched as the two men stared at each other, their faces full of love until the disappeared and a light shot up into the sky.

"They left me." She whispered.

Rhys kissed his wife on the cheek. "They belong together, just like we do. You can't deny them their happiness."

The End

Or do I do the continuing adventures of Jack and Ianto LOL


End file.
